


McCoy's Tribute

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Cautious Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry reading, Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet, Shakespearean Sonnets, Snarky McCoy, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet"Spock is reading poetry to McCoy.  The early relationship between them was sometimes volatile before their love was recognized.





	McCoy's Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 reflects the stages of McCoy and Spock's romance.  
> 

“Here is one which suits you, Leonard.”

McCoy smiled as he lay, half asleep, in Spock’s lap.

“Now, what poem describes me perfectly?”

“A sonnet belonging to Shakespeare, the poet for lovers. Listen: ‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?’”

Then nothing more.

McCoy opened one eye. “That’s an awfully short sonnet.”

“Never mind. I will find another.”

“I want to hear my sonnet, Vulcan. Now!”

Spock sighed. “’Thou art more lovely and more temperate.’”

“What?! And you don’t believe that I can be temperate?!”

“A certain leeway for interpretation exists for Shakespeare,” Spock answered diplomatically.

“That’s better. Continue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet 18—William Shakespeare  
> Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
> Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
> Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
> And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:  
> Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
> And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;  
> And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
> By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimm’d:  
> But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
> Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;  
> Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
> When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:  
> So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
> So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let Me Count The Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676421) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
